Type M blood
Type M blood is a newly-discovered blood type in the Shattered universe. It is first mentioned in Shattered 2. About Type M blood is a rare blood type of unknown class that, if a person has it, can receive supernatural powers if a certain level of energy relating to that power (such as Auraxideno for Aura powers) passes through their body. It is the rarest blood type, with less than 0.5% of the human population containing it. History Discovery Type M blood was discovered in 2009 by Erik Baying and Nicholas Monetti. Researching its capabilities, and realizing that they both possessed this blood, Erik and Nick sought out to create a device that would allow an altered energy to pass through them, granting them powers. However, a device with this capabilities had not yet been created. The two spent the next three years developing it, until Nick left the project in 2012. Spread Erik spent the next three years perfecting the device alone, and in 2015, he unleashed it at BioLynk, which ended up creating a massive explosion and destroying BioLynk, killing thousands of people—this event has become known as The BioLynk Incident. In this, Erik was granted Aura powers. However, James Derettas, Erik's lab partner who was next to the device when it exploded, also possessed Type M blood (unbeknownst to Erik, and James himself), and he was granted aura powers as well. It was initially thought by James that he and Erik only received powers because they were so close to the device when it exploded. However, when James defeats Nicholas Monetti in Shattered 2 (who is now known as Father Time), Nicholas revealed that every human within a 1,600 meter radius of the blast that possessed Type M blood received powers (the closer they were to the blast, the quicker they would develop powers. This is why James and Erik developed powers right away). Nicholas was one block away from BioLynk when the device exploded, so his powers took about two years to develop. Similarly, soon after the events of Shattered 2, people with newfound powers of all different kinds begin popping up around the country and the world; those people were near BioLynk when the blast occurred, and relocated elsewhere. Oddities Manually given powers It was discovered by Nicholas Monetti that powers can be manually given to people with Type M blood using an external device, the Power Elapser. The Power Elapser requires a sample of the energy for the power in question (for example, Auraxideno for Aura powers). It is then connected to a person with Type M blood, and activated, granting the person powers (a very painful process). The person usually starts developing their powers hours later. However, powers given with the Power Elapser seem to be half-versions of the full power, as they lack certain abilities, and they are only temporary. They also have very little control over the usage of their powers. This is seen with Jack Vectorsen and Commissioner Pete, who were given powers using the Power Elapser and developed small versions of Light and Time Manipulation, respectively; however, they had little control over it, only had basic attack powers, and lost their powers after they defeated. Although, Chris McGlone was given his powers using the Power Elapser, and he gained full control of his powers (they also never went away after he was defeated), so the validity of this theory is disputed. Removal of powers It was theorized by Charles Bradbher that powers could be removed if all the Type M blood was extracted from a person. However, this was seen as risky, as doing so had a chance of killing the person. Charles ended up creating a device, the De-Powerer, which could extract all the Type M blood from a person, possibly removing their powers. In the non-canon mission Screams of the Innocent, Chris McGlone uses the device in an effort to remove his powers, but it ends up killing him. The result of the De-Powerer is never known in the canon storyline. See Also *Power Elapser *De-Powerer *DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider Category:Items / Inventions